Troubles
by quietthinker
Summary: It's been two years since Jimmy realized that he had to save the future. He's been training, but it's taking a toll on him. And it's really taking a toll on his relationship with Cindy. Sequel to VISIONS. This story is COMPLETE.
1. Recap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

I'm not your average kid. I never was. From a young age I was blessed with a gift. I was a genius. I'm not exaggerating, I'm legally a genius. It was both a gift and a curse, I suppose. I could do great things with my smarts. I could invent hover cars and rockets. I made contact with aliens. I had a lot of fun.

But it also had a dark side. I was different from other kids. I didn't have many friends. Then I moved to Retroville, Texas. It wasn't much better there. The kids were mean, especially Cindy. But I made friends there. And soon Cindy and I got along. We almost became a couple. I was truly happy. But that soon changed.

Two years ago I had psychic visions. I stopped a robbery, saved Cindy's life, and lots more. It really freaked me out, though. But one day at school, my life would completely change.

I had a very powerful vision. I saw my future self. I also saw the future Cindy. It was hard to tell, but the world was in ruins. My future self told me that he gave me the psychic powers so that he could talk with me in a vision. He told me that I was the only one who could change the future. I was the only one who could save the world. He said to train myself. He also said to only trust Cindy. He then burnt my palmwith an iron rod.

I woke up in the nurse's office. I figured the vision was just a dream. My psychic abilities were gone. But when I got in my car, I saw my hand. The burn mark was still there. The vision was real. It was then that I realized that I had to save the world. I had to save humanity itself. I had to start training.

And that's exactly what I've been doing. And I've suffered. I have literally no social life. Outside of school I only train. I work-out. I meditate. I learn to handle pain. And I study. I will better myself. I will be prepared when the day comes to save the future.

But it's taking its toll on me. Everyone knows I'm different. I'm quiet. I'm serious. I'm focused. I don't date. I don't see my friends outside of school. I am lonely in a way that nobody will ever know.

And Cindy's just about had enough. She worries about me. She sees that I'm in pain. It's killing her, I can see it. I don't know how much longer we can be friends. I want to tell her about what's going on. My future self said that I could trust her. But I don't know if the time is right.

It's up to me to save the world. And I will not fail. No matter what the cost, I will not fail.


	2. It's the Good Guys that Suffer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"Hoo, ha. Hoo, ha," Jimmy inhaled and exhaled deeply each time he lifted the weights. _28...29...30. Done._ Jimmy put his weights back on the rack. He took off his shirt and examined himself in the mirror. He smiled as he saw his muscles.

"You know Goddard, those two years of working out have really paid off," he said as he struck several poses. Goddard just whined and walked away. Jimmy was a lot different than he was two years ago. He had grown about four inches. He had a lot of muscles. He was one of the strongest kids in his middle school.

Jimmy threw his shirt back on and took a walk around his gym. He had put a work-out room in his lab several days after he had that final vision. He wanted to start his training immediately. He glanced at the walls as he walked around the large room. Dozens of papers were stapled to them. They were notes about his visions. Status reports about his muscle gain. Plans about saving the world.

_BUZZ._ Jimmy heard a faint sound coming from the main room in his lab. He walked out of the gym and locked the door behind him. He checked the monitor and saw that Cindy was outside his lab. "What do you want, Cindy?" he asked into a microphone.

"I need to ask you something. Can I come in? Please?" she asked while fluttering her eyelashes into the camera. Jimmy sighed and let her in.

Jimmy sat down in his chair and spun it around to face Cindy. "Well, what did you want to ask me?" he questioned in the nicest tone he could manage.

"I was, uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see a movie this weekend. You know, just the two of us. Like a date," she said, struggling to get each word out.

Jimmy did a double take. _Cindy? Asking me out? _"This isn't a joke, is it?" he asked skeptically.

"Come on, Jimmy. We're not little kids anymore. So, do you want to go out?" she asked again.

_YES! YES! GOD YES! It's only what I've been dreaming about every day for the past three years!_ he shouted in his head. "Let me check my schedule," he said as he pulled out a book. Any other kid would have been joking, but Jimmy was serious.

Jimmy's face fell as he realized that he had a meditation session planned that night. _Well, skipping one session can't hurt,_ he tried to convince himself._ Are you insane? The entire world is counting on you! One session could mean the difference between life and death! You can't jeopardize the safety of the world just for a date with Cindy!_ He realized that the second voice in his head was right.

Jimmy sadly put his schedule back in his desk drawer. "I'm really sorry Cindy, but I can't. I, uh, have something planned.

Cindy stared at him with disbelief. _No way did Jimmy Neutron just reject me. _"What do you have planned?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

Jimmy thought for a moment. "I have to do some work here in the lab," he said quietly.

"Jimmy, do you like me?" Cindy questioned.

"Of course I do. You're probably my best friend," Jimmy told her.

"Are you gay?" she asked seriously. A surprised look came across Jimmy's face. "Because if you are, just tell me. It's ok," she told him.

"No, I'm not gay!" Jimmy said defensively.

"Then why won't you go out with me?" she demanded.

"I told you, I have to do something in the lab," he explained again.

"That's bull and you know it. What the hell has happened to you?" she asked, very concerned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since you saved my life two years ago you've changed. You never have fun anymore. You never go on adventures. You never gloat on getting better grades than me. You never hang out with your friends. You don't date, you don't go outside, you don't do anything! All you ever do is sit here in the darkness of your lab and study, work-out, and meditate!" she yelled.

"That's not true! I have plenty of fun!" Jimmy shot back, but even he heard the crack in his voice.

"Name one time you've done something fun in the last month!" Cindy dared him.

Jimmy thought about it for a second, but he couldn't think of anything. "I don't have to explain myself to you. What do you care, anyway?"

"I care about you, Jimmy! You're my friend, and I'm worried about you! You have no life! Stop studying and get outside! Have some fun! God, it's like you're forty!" she yelled.

"I can't stop studying! I can't stop meditating! I have to do those things!" he shouted back. _Oh, that was smooth._

Why in the world do you have to do those things? You're already the smartest, strongest, and most focused kid in the entire school! Stop doing this and enjoy life! What's the point of living if you don't enjoy it?" she shot back. 

"I can't stop! Just drop it!" he yelled as he spun his chair back towards his monitor.

Cindy sighed deeply and walked over to Jimmy. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Jimmy, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. It's killing me to see you like this. Please let me help you," she pleaded.

Jimmy sat there, enjoying the fact that she was touching him._ My future self did say that I could trust her. But she'll never believe me. Not yet. This isn't the right time._ "I have to go meditate," Jimmy said as he stood up and walked away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, James Isaac Neutron! Don't you dare walk away from me!" she shouted after him. She was shocked to see a tear fall down her cheek. She never cried. She wiped it away. "Don't leave me, Jimmy," she whispered.

_One day she'll understand._ Jimmy kept on walking, not even looking back.


	3. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

_Just focus on the wall. There is nothing but the wall_, Jimmy told himself as he tried to meditate. "Oh, damn it!" he yelled as he stood up. He couldn't focus on meditating; he was too upset about Cindy.

"This is ridiculous. Why can't I let myself have one stupid night of fun? I've worked nonstop for the past two years, I deserve a night off. And a date with Cindy? I've been dreaming about that for three years!" he yelled to himself.

Goddard walked into the room and jumped onto Jimmy's lap as Jimmy sat down. The boy genius smiled as Goddard licked his face before curling up into a ball on his lap. "I love you, Goddard."

After a few moments Jimmy got up and walked into another room in his lab. "Well, I'm in no mood to meditate. I might as well work on this." Jimmy walked over to a large screen and touched it. Several images popped onto it. He began zooming in and examining each one. They were pictures of his brain. He then walked over to a long table that was covered with beakers and test tubes. He picked a few up and wrote some notes down.

About a month after he talked to his future self, Jimmy had gotten to work on this experiment. With his psychic powers gone, he had no way to reconnect with his future self. Jimmy knew that he couldn't save the world alone, he barely had any idea what was going on. So had set to work on an experiment to reactivate the dormant part of his brain. The part that had allowed Jimmy to have psychic powers. He hoped that if he got his powers back, then he could talk with his future self again.

_Well, here goes another perfect Saturday night, _he thought as he sat down and began writing some things down on a clipboard.

Two day later it was Monday morning again. Jimmy was walking down the hallway towards his first period class, but he saw Carl and Sheen walking by at the other end of the hallway. "Carl! Sheen!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with them.

"Jimmy! Hey, how have you been?" Sheen asked.

"Good, good," Jimmy muttered as they continued walking in silence.

Over the past two years the three friends had drifted apart, no doubt due to Jimmy's changed behavior. They still hung out sometimes at school, though. But that was it. School was Jimmy's only time to socialize and act like a normal kid. He spent all the rest of his time training.

"So, how's llama boy doing?" Butch sneered as he ran up to the group and started walking with them.

"Not today, Butch," Carl timidly told the bully.

"Aw, come on. I'm bored," Butch said as he shoved Carl into a locker.

"Leave him alone, Butch," Jimmy told him. A few kids were starting to crowd around the four.

"Stay out of this, you freak," Butch said as he shoved Carl again.

_Ouch. Words can hurt, Butch._ "Seriously, Butch. Let him go," Jimmy told him, a little meaner.

"What's the little genius going to do? Confuse me with some big words?" Butch taunted.

_Alright. Let's see how much of a difference this training has made._ "I don't want to fight you, Butch. Just leave us alone," Jimmy told him as he clenched his fists. There was now a large circle of students around the group.

"No, I bet you don't," Butch snarled as he reeled back and threw a punch at Jimmy's face.

Jimmy promptly ducked as the fist came flying by where his head had been. A surprised look came across Butch's face, but he just sent another punch flying at Jimmy's stomach. Jimmy blocked it and spun Butch's wrist around.

"Ah, damn it!" Butch seethed as he rubbed his wrist. "No more Mr. Nice Guy," he shouted as he ran towards Jimmy with his arms outstretched.

Jimmy spun around and gave him a round-house kick to the stomach. Butch reeled back in pain. "You're dead, you little bastard!" Butch yelled as he grabbed some nearby kid's books and chucked them at Jimmy's head.

Jimmy wasn't expecting that. He dodged the first two, but the third book slammed into his face. "Ow!" Jimmy said as he fell to the ground. _Get up, you weakling. He's asking for it now. _Jimmy jumped up and wiped his bleeding nose. He ran towards Butch and let loose a barrage of punches.

Butch smiled a little as he blocked most of them. He then shoved Jimmy into the opposite wall's lockers. _Damn it. Focus, Jimmy. Remember what you've learned. _Jimmy took a deep breath and got back up. He slowly walked back towards Butch.

Butch threw several more punches, all of which Jimmy dodged. He grabbed Butch's wrist after the last punch. Butch's smile turned into a look of surprise as Jimmy flipped him over.

Butch jumped up and ran towards our hero. Jimmy got into a stance and took a deep breath. He spun around and gave another round-house kick to Butch's head. The bully fell onto several students who were watching the fight. He got up and ran as fast as he could towards Jimmy, who backed up a few steps. He jumped to the side, out of Butch's path at the last second. As he jumped he grabbed Butch's leg and tripped him. That sent Butch falling headfirst into a wall.

Jimmy hit the ground and rolled. He immediately got back up and resumed a fighting stance, but Butch was out cold. He looked around to see several students applauding.

"What the heck is going on here?" Principal Martins shouted as he and several teachers ran up to the students. "You are in big trouble, Mr. Neutron," he said as he and the teachers tried to get Butch awake.

"Hey, Jimmy didn't do anything. He didn't even fight back until Butch threw a second punch!" a kid yelled from the crowd.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything!" another kid shouted.

"He was just protecting me after Butch shoved me," Carl quietly told the principal.

"You know that Jimmy would never fight someone unless they fought him first," Cindy piped in. Jimmy glanced at her and mouthed the words _thank you_. Cindy just smiled.

"Alright, come with me," the principal said as he grabbed Jimmy's arm and led him into his office.

Once Jimmy was seated the principal sighed and rubbed his chin. He paced around for a moment before talking. "I like you, James. You're a smart, nice, quiet kid. You've never gotten into trouble here before. But fighting another student? We can't just ignore that," he sadly told Jimmy as he shook his head.

"Look, Butch started it," Jimmy said. Principal Martins opened his mouth, but Jimmy held up his hand. "Please, let me finish. Butch was insulting and shoving Carl. I tried to talk him down, but he shoved me. He then threw a punch at me. I let that one go. But then he threw another. You adults are ridiculous. It's against the rules to protect myself? What do you want me to do, just stand there and let him hit me?" Jimmy angrily asked.

"You should walk away," the principal calmly reminded Jimmy.

"Will you please stop living in a fairy tale? This is real life! Nobody knows that more than me! If I run from a fight, my life is a living hell from now on. That bully will just come back and beat me up tenfold. I have a right to defend myself. And that includes blocking his blows and subduing my opponent. I did not hit him any more than I had to! I tried to talk him out of it! Now you cannot punish me for protecting myself!" Jimmy angrily shouted.

The principal thought about that for a moment. "I won't suspend you. But you have an hour's detention tomorrow. Now get to class," he told Jimmy.

_Idiot._ Jimmy got up and started walking to his class. "Well, at least I know the training's been working," he mumbled as he continued walking down the hallway.


	4. Cindy Confronts Jimmy

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Later that day, Jimmy was sitting at a lunch table by himself. He normally sat with his friends at lunch; school was his only time to socialize, after all. But occasionally he sat alone and read a book, which is exactly what he was doing. Everyone knew to leave him alone when he was like this. Yet Cindy went over to him anyway.

Cindy sat down on the other side of the table so that they were facing each other. She looked at the title of the book Jimmy was reading. _A Guide to Melee Fighting. Why in the world is he reading that?_ "Jimmy?" she softly said. Jimmy didn't respond. "Jimmy, I need to talk to you." Still no response. "Jimmy!" she practically shouted as she closed the book for him.

Jimmy stared at her with an angry look on his face. "What is it, Cindy?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," she said again.

"I'm busy," he said quietly. He reached for his book, but Cindy grabbed his hand.

"Look, Jimmy. We need to talk about us," she told him.

Jimmy looked at her and then at his book. _Stay focused. The world needs you. _"I'm busy," he said again.

Cindy just sat there with an incredulous look on her face. Students at the nearby tables were looking at her and Jimmy. "That's it, Jimmy. I can't take it anymore. It's over."

"What the heck are you talking about? What's over?" Jimmy asked. But his heart was beating faster, he new what she was talking about.

"Us. It's over."

Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle a little. "What do you mean, it's over? There's nothing there! We're not a couple! You're not making any sense!" he said as he picked up his book and continued reading.

"Nick asked me out. I'm going to say yes," she said flatly.

Jimmy's hand started shaking a little. It came down to this. The only girl he had ever loved was dumping him, and they'd never even gone out. He raised the book a little higher, not wanting to see Cindy's face. _Tell her that you love her! Tell her what's going on! Tell her to forget about Nick!_ Jimmy considered this for a moment. _NO! The entire world is counting on you. And that includes Cindy. A girlfriend is too distracting. You'll never have time for training. It's hard, but you have to let her go._

Jimmy took a deep breath. "Good. I know that you've always liked him. He's a good kid. I truly hope it works out. Of course, we can still be friends, right? After all, that's all we've ever been," he said from behind the cover of his book. His eyes were starting to water. 

Cindy's mouth dropped. That was her ace in the hole. Her last trick up her sleeve. And Jimmy still didn't admit that he liked her. _What the hell is wrong with him_?

"Um, I have to go now. I have to, uh, meet someone at the library," Jimmy said as he ran out of the cafeteria. Cindy was shocked to see that he was crying a little.

Everyone started at Cindy. "What are you looking at!" she shouted. Everyone quickly turned away.

Cindy left the lunchroom and ran after Jimmy. She could see him far down the hallway. "Jimmy, please stop! Tell me what's wrong!" she yelled as she continued to chase him. She stopped as he ran into the boy's bathroom.

She let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall._ She would just wait for him. He can't stay in there forever._


	5. Another Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy ran into a stall in the bathroom and locked the door. He buried his head in his hands and sat down on the toilet, trying not to cry. "Why, why does this happen to me? God, that stupid vision. Those god damn visions," he mumbled as he looked down at the burn on his hand. "What the hell did you do to me? Why me?" he shouted.

Just then his head began to hurt. "Argh, what the hell is going on?" he said as he clamped his hands to his head. All of a sudden the room began to spin. _Oh god, it's happening again._ Suddenly he was back in the barren wasteland that was the future. He took a few steps forward and saw his future self looking him over.

"I'm very impressed. You've obviously taken my advice and started training," he said as he smiled.

Just then Jimmy charged at and tackled his future self. "What the hell did you do to me? You've ruined my, _our_lives!" he said as he began to beat up his future self.

"Get the hell off of me! Are you insane!" the older Jimmy said as he tossed his past self to the ground. "Get a hold of yourself! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong?" Jimmy asked as he chuckled a little. "Where do I start? First, you give me psychic powers that scare the hell out of me. Then you contact me in a vision and say that I, and I alone, have to save the entire world. You don't give me any idea how to do that, just say to train myself. And then you burn me with an iron rod like some sort of steer!" Jimmy yelled.

"I had to do that so you could see the vision was real," the future Jimmy explained.

Jimmy just held up his hand and continued ranting. "So I do what you say, because I don't want the Earth to be destroyed. I trained. And trained. And trained. That's all I ever did, night and day! Meditate, study, and work-out! I have no life! I'm a freak with no friends who just stays locked up in his lab every night! And worst of all, you've ruined the one chance I had with Cindy! She hates me now! She's going out with Nick! That's what you did to me!" Jimmy screamed.

The future Jimmy walked over and slapped his younger self across the face. "Calm down!"

"I can't calm down! I have to save six billion lives, and I have no idea how! Now tell me what the hell is going on!" Jimmy shouted. Jimmy took a deep breath and sat down. "It's too hard. I should just give up," Jimmy sadly stated.

His future self stared him in the face. "Don't you ever talk like that. Jimmy Neutron, past, present, or future, never quits!" shouted. He motioned to the world around him. "It's up to you to stop this from happening! You CANNOT let this happen! You just can't!"

"Then what do I do? Tell me what I have to do!" Jimmy told him.

The future self sat down on a rock. "You don't know how complicated this all is. Truth is, I don't even know everything that is going on," he sadly said. The young Jimmy walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry to have to put you through this. But believe me, my life isn't that good either," the future Jimmy dejectedly continued.

"Who's behind all of this? What do I have to do to stop this from happening?" the young Jimmy asked.

The Future Jimmy sadly chuckled. "If only I knew. Now listen carefully. You're what, thirteen now?" he asked. Jimmy nodded his head. "Things will start to go wrong very soon. I don't know what, or who, they are. But you'll know when it happens. I don't know how to explain it any better. Just continue your training. You have to be prepared."

"Now, I've been working on a way to connect with you in these visions. My sources of energy are limited, though. I'll try to contact you every once in a while," he continued.

Jimmy nodded and began to walk away. Just then his future self called out.

"Remember, trust only Cindy. You can tell her what's going on. If you do it at the right time, she'll believe you. Good-bye, for now," the future Jimmy said.

Suddenly Jimmy was back in the stall. He checked his watch and realized that lunch was almost over. He ran outside the bathroom and saw Cindy standing there.

"Jimmy, I care about you. You're really worrying me. Please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded.

_When the time is right, she'll believe you._ Jimmy thought about what his future self had told him. _This doesn't feel like the right time. _"Cindy, you trust me, right?" he solemnly asked.

"You know I do. You can tell me anything," she said as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Then please believe me when I say that I can't tell you right now. I'll tell you eventually, but I just can't right now," he told her. Suddenly the bell rang. "Come on, we have to get to class," he said as he led her to the science wing, still holding her hand.


	6. Cindy Snaps

**Disclaimer: I would like to own Jimmy Neutron and related characters, but I don't. **

That afternoon Jimmy was in his lab, working out again. "Alright, should I start with weights or cardio?" he asked Goddard, a little more cheerful than usual. His heart was still racing from when he had held Cindy's hand earlier that day.

Goddard's chest flipped open to reveal his monitor. **Well, it appears that your experience with Cindy has given your heart enough of a workout, so I'd say weights**, the dog joked.

"Oh shut up," Jimmy muttered, but he couldn't stop smiling as he started to lift his weights. Just then he heard a buzz coming from the other room. He ran out of the gym and saw that Cindy needed to be let in. "Come on in, Cind," he said happily.

Cindy walked in smiling. "Just thought that I'd drop in and say hi. Plus I think I forgot something here the other day. Oh, there it is! be right back," she said as she walked into another room.

Jimmy stood there, patiently waiting for her to return. She came back, but with his hypno-beam in her hands.

"Jimmy, it is killing me to see you like this. I said that I would believe me if you told me what was going on. You have a choice. You can tell me by choice, or I can force you to," Cindy sadly explained to him.

Jimmy couldn't believe that Cindy was doing this. He quickly glanced around the lab with his hands raised. He saw his belt laying on the counter next to him. He had forgotten to put it back on when he came out of the gym.

"Well?" Cindy asked, taking a few steps closer to Jimmy.

Jimmy sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. But I have to show you this first," he said as he reached for a beaker on the counter. He quickly grabbed the belt instead. Cindy fired the hypno-beam, but Jimmy ducked and whipped the belt at her hand. He knocked the hypno-beam to the ground. He then whipped the belt again, this time wrapping it around her wrist. He pulled on the belt, which sent Cindy flying into his arms.

Cindy was leaning backwards into Jimmy's arms. They stared into each other's eyes. "Guess that book on melee fighting helped, huh?" she asked.

Jimmy bent forward to kiss Cindy. Just before their lips met, however, he pushed her away. A little too hard. "Don't ever touch my inventions again," he warned her in a serious tone.

Jimmy turned around and took a seat in his chair. He wrote some notes down, facing away from Cindy. She started to walk away, but stopped. "Jimmy, what is going on?" she sadly asked.

Jimmy looked up from his work, but he was still staring away from Cindy. He paused for a moment. "You wouldn't believe me," he said before returning to his work.

"Yes I will! Trust me, Jimmy!" she shouted.

Jimmy stood up and walked towards her. "You will not bel-, oh god, it's happening again," he muttered as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

Cindy ran over to see what was going on with Jimmy, but he had already blacked out on the floor.

"Jimmy!" she screamed.


	7. I Failed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"Why are you talking to me again so soon?" Jimmy asked his future self. He took a look around at the barren wasteland.

"Two reasons. One, I need you to take this," the future Jimmy explained as he handed his younger self a large, glowing ball.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked while rolling it around in his hands.

"It's the energy that allows us to have these visions. It's not safe to keep it with me. I'll be able to contact you as long as that exists, so be VERY careful with it," the future Jimmy warned. Jimmy nodded his head in understanding.

Back in the lab, Cindy was slapping the unconscious Jimmy across the face. "Wake up, big brain!" she shouted into his ear. She bent down and heard him breathing. She checked his neck for a pulse. _It's like he's sleeping_.

"The second reason I've called you here is to discuss your Cindy situation," the future Jimmy continued.

"What about it?" Jimmy asked.

"I think you should tell her now."

"Are you sure?" Jimmy questioned.

"I can't be sure, it's ultimately up to you when and if you tell her. But the changes I spoke of, you'll be experiencing them soon. And it would be very helpful if you had Cindy as an ally. I can see that keeping this secret is taking its toll on you."

Jimmy nodded his head. "Ok, I've got it. Changes will occur soon. Protect this ball thing. And I should tell Cindy what's going on. Now send me back to the lab, Cindy was there when I started this vision," Jimmy said.

"There was someone with you when this vision occurred?" the future Jimmy nervously asked. Jimmy nodded his head. The future Jimmy ran a few feet away and pushed a button on his makeshift lab. All of a sudden Jimmy jumped awake back in his lab.

"Oh, thank goodness. Are you ok? You really freaked me out. You've been unconscious for almost ten minutes!" Cindy told him while enveloping him in a huge hug. She looked down at the glowing white ball in Jimmy's hand. "You, you didn't have that when you passed out," Cindy said, a little scared.

Jimmy looked down and sighed. "Alright, do you still want to know what's going on?" he asked. Cindy nodded. "Well, you better sit down," he told her as he brought her his chair.

"Ok, listen. This story is long and hard to believe. Don't interrupt until I'm done, ok?" he asked. Cindy nodded her head. "Well, remember how I saved you from that truck two years ago?" Cindy quietly nodded again. "I had a vision of you getting hit by that truck a moment before. So I ran outside to save you. My vision came true."

"Over the next few days I had s lot more visions. They happened whenever I touched something. I foiled that robbery at the Candy Bar because I had a vision of it happening. I was really freaked out, to say the least. But I learned to control them over the weekend."

"Then at school on Monday you ran up and kissed me on the cheek. That sent me into the most powerful vision yet. I saw you and me in the future. But the future was a post-apocalyptic one. My future self told me that he had found a way to give me psychic powers. he did that so he could talk to me in a vision. He said that I had to train myself both physically and mentally. He said that I had to save the future. I had to save both his and my world. He said that I could only trust you. He then burnt me with an iron rod on my palm. The vision ended there."

"I woke up in the nurse's office. My psychic powers were gone. I figured that maybe the whole thing was just a dream. But when I went to buckle myself in my car once my mom took me home, I couldn't help but see the burn mark on my palm. The vision had been real. I realized that it was up to me to save the world."

"So for the next two years I did what he said. I trained. And trained. And trained. That's why I couldn't go out with you or have any fun. I had to focus on preparing myself. I had to focus on saving the world."

"And recently I've had visions with my future self again. He gave me this white ball. It is the energy that allows us to speak to each other," Jimmy finished as he held up the ball and showed her the burn on his palm.

Cindy just stared at him with an odd look on her face. "Enough lies, Jimmy! Tell me what's going on!"

Jimmy felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. "You, you don't believe me?" he sadly asked.

"Believe what? That stupid fairy tale? God, I try to be nice to you, and you can't even tell me the truth! Here's what I think of your stupid little story!" she said as she grabbed the ball and smashed it on the floor.

Jimmy just stared at the shattered glass. "You, you, you! Do you have any idea what you've done! You've destroyed the world! You've killed all humanity!" he shouted, nearly hysterical.

"God, enjoy your stupid life," Cindy said as she walked out of his lab. Jimmy just stayed there, on his hands and knees. He couldn't take his eyes off the shattered ball.

_That's it. It's over. I failed_, he thought as he broke down and cried.


	8. Everyone Deserves a Vacation

**Disclaimer:Nope, I haven't gained ownership of this great cartoon since I last updated. **

Jimmy slowly got up. _It's over. I failed. I lost._ These thoughts ran around inside as he mind as he slowly paced around the lab. "Why the hell did you do this to me? You told me to tell her! You said that the time was right! You told me to tell her!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Jimmy ran over to the counter where his experiments were. He picked up a beaker and threw it at the wall. Goddard slowly backed out of the room. "You said this was my destiny! You said I would save the future! You said I could do it!" he continued screaming as he threw more beakers into the wall.

"You bastard. You ruined two years of my life! I have no friends! No life! No nothing!" he started wiping things off of the counter and onto the floor. "And now you ruined the one chance I had with Cindy! My one stinking chance! I've waited three years for this, and you ruined it!" he continued ranting. He ran over to his computer and punched the screen.

"I spent two years in solitary confinement, meditating and working out! I never had any fun! My life's gone! And it's all your fucking fault! You ruined everything!"

Jimmy ran over to the shattered glass on the floor. "This is what I think of your stupid plan. This is what I think of your pathetic world. And this is what I think of my life!" Jimmy shouted as he stepped on each fragment of glass.

Two hours later Jimmy was sitting with his head in his hands. He had cleaned up most of the mess he had made. "I failed. I actually failed," he mumbled over and over. Jimmy stood up after a moment and walked over to the door to his gym. "Goddard, weld doors shut," he commanded. Goddard did as he was told.

"Maybe, maybe I've done enough to change the future. I can't do anything else now, my connection with the future is broken. I'll just enjoy the time I have left," Jimmy quietly said as he paced around the lab.

Jimmy stopped when he noticed a ball on the floor. It was the ball that he had been tossing the day he had received his powers. _Maybe it's a sign. A sign to say I'm done_, he thought as he picked it up and threw it hard across the lab. "I'm done," he said quietly.

For the next two weeks Jimmy led a happy, normal life. He hung out with Sheen and Carl at the Candy Bar. He took some walks in the park. He even invited the gang on an adventure, for old time's sake.

He tried to get closer to Cindy, but she was a little wary of him. She thought that he was insane after the story he had told her. _Just give it time. She'll forget about it eventually_, he told himself.

Jimmy's muscles began to slightly recede. He did normal experiments like he used to. He started bragging about his grades again. He couldn't stop smiling. He had his life back.

"Attention class, we have a new student," Mrs. Chan told her third period Science class. Jimmy turned his attention to the teacher. "Would you care to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Chan asked the young man standing by her side.

"Sure. My name is John Duncans," he said quietly. He glanced around the classroom, quickly making eye contact with Jimmy in the process.

As Jimmy stared the new kid in the eyes, he felt his heart race. His breathing got shallow. He started sweating bullets. He got a very painful headache. _I don't know what, or who, they are. But you'll know when it happens._ The future Jimmy's words swam around in his head.

"My goodness! Are you ok, Mr. Neutron?" the teacher asked, very concerned.

Jimmy snapped out of his little trance and took a look around. The whole class was staring at him. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was pale. He looked down and saw that there was a small puddle of blood on his desk. He realized that his nose was bleeding. And he couldn't stop shaking.

"Yes, Mr. Neutron. Are you ok?" John asked as a small grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jimmy quietly said as he wiped the blood away from his nose.

**Author's Note: Oh, how mysterious. This is the first time I've used such heavy language in a story. I've only said it a few times in real life. I tried to substitute it, but nothing else showed the pain that Jimmy felt at that moment.**

**I'd like to give a big thank you to _ignite444_ for all of her great reviews. She's been a big motivation for me to keep updating. **

**Only one more chapter to go. Please review!**


	9. I'm Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy continued leading a normal life. He was still happy, but something was weird. That John kid was really getting on his nerves. He was also a genius. He actually beat Jimmy on a test! And he had an even bigger ego than Jimmy.

_Stupid John. So he beat me on one test, big deal. I don't go rubbing it in every time I beat him on a test. And what's with that weird headache I get whenever he's around? Plus that seizure type thing I went through when he first came to school. I bet that he's the change that my future self was talking about._

Jimmy took a seat in his history class. This was now his least favorite class, due to the fact that John sat right next to him. But Cindy sat in front of him, so that made it a little better_. God, I love her hair. It's like a golden..._

Hey Neutron. Ready to get your ass whooped again?" John interrupted Jimmy's thoughts.

_Jeez, does he have to put so much emphasis on my last name?_ "Hey John," Jimmy said as he rubbed his temple. He was getting another headache.

A few more seconds passed, the two of them sitting in silence. The bell would ring in a minute.

"So, James, is that Vortex girl your friend?" John asked.

"Yes, Cindy is one of my best friends," he said loudly, hoping that Cindy would hear. She didn't even lift her head up from her book.

"Boy, she's hot, huh?" John asked in a somewhat evil tone.

"I, I suppose," Jimmy mumbled.

"I'd love to do her," John whispered to Jimmy.

"What did you just say?" Jimmy asked. He tightened his grip on his pencil.

"You know, I'd like to bang her," John whispered.

"Shut up," Jimmy whispered back.

"She's not girlfriend material though, she looks like a slut," he continued.

"You better shut up," Jimmy seethed through clenched teeth. The pencil in his hand snapped.

"You know, she doesn't look that smart, either. You know how blondes are, they're so easy. All they care about is parties and stuff. They're all whores," John continued.

"I swear to God, I'll snap your little neck if you don't shut up," Jimmy continued, grabbing John's collar.

"What? All I'm saying is that your friend is a whore. I mean, come on. Look at her. She's asking for it," John stupidly continued.

"So are you," Jimmy spat out as he fiercely threw John onto the floor. Everybody stared at Jimmy.

The teacher then walked in. "Mr. Duncans, why are you on the floor?" he tiredly asked.

"He tripped. Didn't you?" Jimmy stated as he threw John a cold glare. He saw John flinch, but just for a second.

"Yeah, must have tripped over some small, pathetic rat," John spat out as he took his seat.

That afternoon Jimmy ran home after school. He went into his dad's tool shed and grabbed a sledgehammer. He took it with him into his lab. Goddard started to run towards Jimmy, but he ran away when he saw the hammer.

Jimmy walked up to the sealed doors of his gym. He took a few deep breaths and smashed a hole in the door. He kept hitting it until there was a hole big enough for him to fit through.

"I don't care if Cindy never talks to me again and hates me for the rest of her life. YOU DON'T INSULT HER," he mumbled as he stepped inside his gym and began lifting weights._ I'm back._

**Author's Note: And that is how book two ends. Thanks for reading, and please review. Book three should be up within a few days.**


End file.
